Nostalgia
by faby-nan
Summary: "Y entonces, con un suspiro las palabras murieron en sus labios."


_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no es mío, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Advertencia: **__Posible OoC, UA, uso de nombres humanos._

_**Dedicado a: **__Yil__._ _Querida hermanita, yo sé que odias esto, mas por la temática del mismo, pero en fin, fuiste tú quien sugirió la pareja, así que...¿es tuyo por eso? Lamento haberte dado una pedrada con este fic._

* * *

_**Nostalgia.**_

Era un día cualquiera, uno de esos fríos días de invierno en que el viento helado te cala los huesos y te corta la piel, de esos en que es más difícil separase de las cálidas mantas y en que los ojos luchan por mantenerse cerrados y la somnolencia se apodera de ti. Un día común en la vida de Matthew Williams, quien se disponía a salir de casa. Con la bufanda enredada en el cuello, enfundado en su abrigo y con guantes y gorro completando su atuendo.

"_Un día más de tranquila y monótona vida_", se dijo dirigiéndose a la universidad. "_Un día más de patética y miserable existencia."_ Agregó al mirarla.

Siempre estaba ahí, en ese maldito café que tantas sonrisas le trajo en algún momento. En ese café en el que la conoció. Ese mismo frente al que seguía pasando, como todo un masoquista, con tal de verla.

"_¿Me extrañará también?" _Se encontró preguntándose. "_Tengo tantas ganas de oír su voz."_

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el local, trayendo nostalgia y evocando recuerdos. Siguiendo sus movimientos formo una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa real que conseguía esbozar en meses, la primera desde que terminaran.

Se encontró con su rostro sonriente y su cálida mirada, por un momento la calidez le lleno el pecho y se dedicó únicamente a disfrutarla.

—Hola—mustió.

—Hola—respondió ella cordial, jugueteando con las puntas de su rubio cabello.

El silencio se hizo presente, el primer silencio cómodo que experimentaba en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cómo va todo? — Exclamó ella sonriendo.

— Bien— respondió sintiendo la garganta seca y el sabor a mentira en la boca—. ¿Qué tal tú?

— Me alegro, yo también he estado bien—. Sus miradas se esquivaron de inmediato, evitando delatarse, evitando expresar ese "te extraño" que tanto ansiaban decir.

De nuevo más silencio y calidez. Los recuerdos yendo y viniendo y la nostalgia atormentándole.

"_Debí decirle que se quedara aquel día, debí decirle que la amaba" _se repetía; "_debí correr tras ella, tomarla de la mano y traerla de regreso"._

— Kat—la llamó. Sus ojos se encontraron. "_Díselo ahora" _se ordenó, "_dile que la extrañas, que la sigues amando, que quieres regresar"._

— Kat ¿está todo bien? —Aquella voz los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos. Ella sólo suspiró para después asentir tontamente, lanzándole una sonrisa a quien la llamaba para luego volver su vista al menor.

"_La diferencia de edad es mucha, no hay forma de que esto funcioné" _Las palabras de ella le apuñalaron de pronto, palabras que aún dolían, que pesaban.

— ¿Matt?

—Dime.

— ¿Ibas a decirme algo? —Dudó, reuniendo valor. Valía la pena, estaba seguro, valía…

— Yo…—"_Esto no funcionará. Lo siento, Matt"_ —. No es nada. ¿Podrías traerme un café?

—Seguro— sonrió—. ¿Lo de siempre? —Él sólo asintió.

—Kat.

—¿Sí?

—Fue bueno verte.

—Espero verte por aquí pronto.

—No lo dudes.

"_Tonta" _se dijo a sí misma al verlo adentrarse en la multitud. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado reuniendo valor para dejarlo ir así? Tantos meses y cuando por fin reunió el valor suficiente para decirlo, entonces, con un suspiró las palabras murieron en sus labios.

* * *

**N/A: **Mi primera vez escribiendo sobre éstos dos, la verdad esperaba algo lindo, pero esto fue lo que salió. Realmente no creo que haya gustado, aunque no sé exactamente cuál es el propósito de este escrito; sólo sé que no creo haber visto demasiados fanfics con éste tipo de temática y me apetecía hacer algo diferente, supongo. En fin, disculpen el OoC, es mi primera vez escribiendo a Ucrania y no he leído mucho de esta pareja.

¡Ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc. dejen reviews!

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
